


Closer (2016)

by unboundgrimoire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Alcohol use to get things rolling, Business AU, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Journalist/Editor Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Nigou best boy, Nigou is a big doggo, Oneshot, Reo is mentioned once, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundgrimoire/pseuds/unboundgrimoire
Summary: Business AU where neither Akashi nor Kuroko know each other. They're in their early 20's. It's office fluff and developing feelings for one another where Nigou steals the spotlight for approximately 30, sweaty, in-story minutes.Teen and up for drinking alcohol + implications.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Closer (2016)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 for an online AkaKuro oneshot exchange gift. Forgive me if it sounds naive in writing, I'm only posting this publicly now and I decided against updating it. Altho I proofread for typos and a few errors.

The morning was chilly and there was still a soft breeze blowing through the morning hustle. There was a small cafe in the near distance and the chime in the doorway sounded soft as the strong aroma of coffee and bread and a hint of sweet pastries hit the red head's nose. It was comforting, and warm as every good day would be. Sitting down in his usual seat near the window, the staff new his orders, due to being a regular customer.   
In the corner of his eye, a male with blue hair was spacing out reading a small pocket book. Handsome was he, almost enough to make a young teen fall in love. He looked like a normal businessman but what caught his eye more was that he had a manual from the same company the red head was in. Contented, he continued on with his day reading the paper.  
That very same morning, the blue haired boy named Kuroko entered the publishing company building across the block from the cafe. it was a few hours after he was having a reading session in the cafe. His work the moment there was plain intern jobs he wasn't intended to do. Today was supposed to be his first day as an actual editor for this new company. He was supposed to have a introduction at the office before lunch too so the male was rushing here and there to finish everything his superior had him do and get there before the meeting starts. He was carrying a pile of print outs from the office to a station in the higher floors, he went carefully to an elevator, almost missing the lift because of his low profile. The wait was a bit long, being the people moving from one floor to the other and not noticing the male in the corner. He waited patiently for his floor to come up, excusing himself as he went out. He was very careful with the files he was carrying. Avoiding the people walking past him to leave, clearly not seeing him walk by. Kuroko noticed a clear room. It was bright inside, the walls between himself and the office were made of glass, and in the room was a long oval table with a lot of chairs around it, behind that was a large window, letting all the day light in. Too distracted to act fast he looked back up to where he was going and noticed a taller male just a few close feet away, a second more and they would have collided if the man hadn't stepped aside to walk calmly as he should be. Kuroko couldn't help but look at the stranger the moment he was matched with his shoulder. The handsome male was meeting eyes with his in that split of a moment before the red head continued on with confident strides. Kuroko stopped in his tracks, as his eyes followed where the male disappeared in the bend. That was a first since he got here, more so, that was a first in a very long time.  
During the meeting, Kuroko takes a seat in the back, not wanting people to take a seat and jump seeing him next to them. The meeting was about introductions and management in the company. Later on in the session, the red head entered calmly, motioning the man to continue the discussion. Kuroko can't help but glance at the male. He was leaning casually on the wall, smug as anyone can be. Soon enough the newbies were put under a more experienced employee for assured assistance to curious freshmen until everyone but one was paired. The session ended with him still not having a pair. He approached the man whom discussed.  
"Excuse me." the male looked behind him to see the blue haired man.  
"You missed the meeting, I cannot possibly tell you everything again." He replied bluntly to the boy.  
"I was here the entire time, sir. I've not been given a partner.." He responded to the dismissive shake of the man's head.  
"I'm sorry, I'll find a senior free to show you around, the ropes of editorials. Please excuse me a moment." He apologized, turning to leave.  
"No need, Reo-san. I'll take care of him." A masculine voice from behind them resounded in the empty room. They both turned around to the source of the voice. It was the red head, with hands in his pockets approaching them.  
"B-but Ak--" the male was interrupted with a hand held up, silencing him. "It will be no problem. If you could, please leave now."  
Once the man obliged to his request. The red head turned to his quiet companion.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Akashi Seijuurou" He said. The other bowed respectfully to his senior in rank and replied. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, please take care of me from now on."  
"Interesting... Mind if I called you Tetsuya from now on?" He asked and the other shook his head. Looking at the clock, the meeting ended at their lunch hour.  
"Would you care to join me for lunch Tetsuya? I know a good cafe across the street." He added. Kuroko hesitated to answer, the way his name rolled off his mouth was somewhat comforting that it confused him. Only his parents called him that but not in such a manner and less the honorifics.  
"That sounds good." He nodded.  
In the cafe Akashi first saw Kuroko, he chose the same table he was at. Thinking that any table will do for lunch. The staff held knowing what Akashi would prefer for lunch, Kuroko ordered by himself.  
"I come here for lunch almost everyday, so don't worry about me ordering." He told him.  
"What made you think of being an editor at A.Co.?" Asked the red head.   
"A change of scenery." He said. "A friend encouraged me to speak up and this might be the best way." He explained further as drinks arrived. Akashi nodded his head.  
"I see. Maybe it is. It's great to see new faces around here." He replied.  
The food arrived and they talked about common grounds such as playing basketball all through out highschool and many other mini things about each other's past. However, the enjoyable chat had to end just after they ate lunch.  
"I'll see you around Tetsuya." The red head waved, leaving first as the other trailed behind him. As soon as they got to their floor in the building, he disappeared at the bend to the lane of offices. Kuroko looked around to find no familiar faces and returned to his job. Minutes after work hour were through for the day, Akashi strode over to Kuroko's work space and leaned on the door way.  
"Tetsuya." Getting his attention, the quiet male turned to him.  
"What's the matter Akashi-kun?" He asked.  
"I was so distracted talking to you during lunch, I forgot to tell you how to do your work properly." He replied. "Let me just tell you a quick run through of your job." he added. His companion nodded.  
"So you are new here... basically you can express your opinion on the topic freely Of course there are certain limitations to giving it an expression. Give the people something they would want to read.Something that relates to what most of them feel." He explains. Kuroko follows just so.  
"I'll let you do a trial for next week's paper. Do your best to give insight on the article." He added. "And if you have anything to ask, you can e-mail me." With that said, the taller man handed him a piece of paper with his e-mail address and phone number.  
"What if I don't feel much for the topic?" Asked the blue haired boy.  
"Then this job isn't for you. Do your best." He replied with a hauntingly dark smile. "Surely you can do it."  
"I will try my hardest." He replied.  
"Great, hope to see your editorial draft soon." The red head turned to leave the building when Kuroko stopped him.  
"Thank you for taking me up, Akashi-kun. It was very nice meeting you." He said with a bob of his head. Akashi turned back to him.  
"The pleasure's all mine. I forgot to tell you, we won't be meeting much from tomorrow onward. Though can I request of you to join me at lunch again tomorrow?" He asked with a small smile.  
"Of course." Kuroko replied. The red head grinned and turned away returning to his walk to the elevator.  
"See you then."

The next day, it was true, the day seemed more hectic than the one before. A secretary approached him with an article saying that his senior passed it to him for next week's editorial section. Giving his thanks, he returns to his work area. The small tight space consisted of a PC, with firewalls on almost everything but the e-mails, a lamp, stacks of paper to be printed on, a mug of pens and pencils, a trash bin below his desk and small items such as notes pinned to a wooden board that was possibly left by the last employee.  
Kuroko glanced at the article, it was about a scandal from a popular celebrity of this time. The discussion is heated and the news came earlier that day. He was surprised how fast the news traveled. He has a few days to make a good, lengthy editorial about this. He looked up at the screen of his computer, completely blank.This was harder than he expected it to be. He wasn't quite familiar with the actress nor what movies or series she's been in. This meant more work, research to be exact, to even begin a sentence to the mishap for the news.  
After research about her, he began to be interested in why this has all happened. Not that it wasn't new and all, once innocent child actress to become a rowdy party girl caught on camera. Before he even got time to write the first sentence completely, he was caught off guard by the time. It was almost lunch break. He has to meet with Akashi again in the cafe and he has totally forgotten about it. He gathered his stuff and ran out of his work area. Managing to move past the people walking along to the elevator. He got there in the nick of time. Might be a regular thing in which people don't give him notice.  
He arrived at the cafe minutes later, Akashi was already in his seat with a set of meals in front of him.  
"I apologize for my tardiness." He said as soon as he was in earshot. Akashi looked up at him and nodded.  
"I hope you don't mind, I already ordered." He said."No, I don't mind." Kuroko replied, taking a seat opposite of him.

For the next week they ate together at lunch and talk about many things. Both in which they enjoy, Kuroko enjoying his time with Akashi who has the same interests. Meanwhile with work, Kuroko is still preparing his editorial, passing it to and fro to his seniors to review. A couple of complaints were said but a chat with Akashi changes his mood in an instant. There were still complaints about his point of view but it was too late and it had to be published for the weekly paper. No substitutions for it and the paper was sold. Kuroko knew he didn't do as well as the others but didn't do as bad as some did. Yet there was a hint of relief about his own lack of presence that he was thankful to have it for a while. Though that didn't change anything to the red head. During lunch the next day, Akashi confronted the other male.  
"Tetsuya, it seems that you've been having trouble with your work." He began. The boy turned pale, as if he wasn't milky white already, stopping in mid drink of his water.  
"Tell me, is anything bothering you? Or is it just because you're not suited to write. Would you have preferred to be an interviewer?" Kuroko thought for a while about things that bothered him. Nothing comes to mind. Thinking about it, he has been looking forward to these lunches more often than work. That's the most time he has with Akashi.  
"Maybe not.. I prefer to be somewhere behind the crowds of people talking to recorders." He replied. Akashi became quiet.  
"Perhaps we can talk about it over drinks. Come over to my house after work, we'll discuss your weak points and see how we can fix them. Sound good?" He asks with a small grin. Kuroko wondered how it can benefit his work but something else made him feel happy about it.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
The next few hours seemed to drag on long for Kuroko. At the last hour a rushing comrade knocked on his work station as he was entering.  
"Kuroko-san?" He called out. The said man spoke after. "Yes?" Which startled the other. He quickly turned to him.  
"Could you do me a huge favour? Please file some papers for me.I have to leave early, there was an emergency call from home and the work cannot be done any other day others need them." He said in a breath with clear worry and fear in his tone. Kuroko can't say no, he nodded. "I'll do it. Please have a safe journey home." He told him. The senior thanked him before rushing to the elevator. Kuroko watched him go. He messaged Akashi and told him that he has ore works to do that can take an hour or so. He replied as fast.  
'I'll wait in the cafe. See you then.' This showed clear sign that he cannot deny. He quickly returned to work and filed the paper work in record time before heading out. He arrived at the cafe no later than the time he allotted for himself. True to his word, he was sitting in the same table. He approached the said man and apologized.  
"I am sorry for being late." "Nonsense, work is work, shall we go?" He replied. Kuroko nodded and left as soon as he came. Leaving the slight buzz of chatter behind the glass door.

Once they arrived to his home, Kuroko gaped at the size, he knows he lives alone but why have a whole house to yourself. Wouldn't it be lonely? He dismissed the thought when they stepped out of the car.  
They entered the grand house and Akashi told him to feel at home. Kuroko sat on his couch and tried his hardest not to have his eyes linger anywhere and every where in another's home. Akashi went to his kitchen and retrieved a bottle of alcohol. He returned and the shorter male noticed that it may be stronger than he can take. Unfortunately he can't hold his liquor down as well as the next guy but he can't deny or it would have been disrespectful. After being given a glass, and one for himself, Kuroko set it down on the table for later.   
"See here." Akashi pulled out a copy of yesterday's paper from a pile of others beside the couch.  
"From the seniors themselves said yours was lacking in emotion. As if you stated the problem but not much on your own insight." He added, reading the entry for himself and took a few minutes to do so. Absolute silence.  
Nerve wracking as it was, Akashi said nothing about it. "Where's your voice in this?"  
The shorter male explained his point of view. In a few minutes Kuroko explained his insight with newly found inspiration. Akashi listened quietly as his drink vanished and was filled with another glassful and was almost half empty by then. Once Kuroko was finished with his explanation, Akashi rubbed his chin.  
"I see your point." He replied. Soon enough the two were discussing wider range of topics. Akashi was on his third cup whilst Kuroko was still on his first one. They were slowly reaching to comfortable topics, not one bit related to work. Akashi seemed more awake than at work. Kuroko pinned it on the couple of glasses he drank. Then the conversation returned to his article.  
"I felt what should have been on that paper. But why only now?" He asked with a confused expression. "Why the sudden change?" Kuroko's face fell in realization. The atmosphere dropped to a serious one. Kuroko was confused himself. Why now? His eyes traveled down to the drink in his hand. The ice cubes no longer floated on its surface.  
"Tetsuya." Akashi spoke abruptly.  
"... You're--" Kuroko wanted to speak his mind. But before he can even say more than that, his eyes snapped up to find Akashi so very close to his face. Not a moment to react, their lips touched. There was no space to move back, he was pushed against the couch's arm His eyes went wide meanwhile Akashi's eyes were closed and he was calm. His lips felt warm on his. Then he noticed that Akashi's lips started moving against his. The taller male nipped at his lower lip and his jaw moved to open his lips a crack to take in a breath of air and the taller male took the opportunity and slid his tongue in. Kuroko cringed at the taste of clear alcohol on the other's tongue.  
Resulting to think that his senior is drunk. The red head's hand moved to cup his cheek as Kuroko gave in to his ever fast beating heart's desire to kiss back. Kuroko felt the red head grin against his lips. The shorter boy found new feelings he didn't think could occur like this.  
As soon as the kiss became heated, Kuroko broke it. The taller male tried to reconnect them but Kuroko refused and turned his head at the attempt.  
"Akashi-kun I think I should go.." He whispered under his breath. Not wanting to be in another situation too soon to his liking.  
"...Alright. I'll drive you home" He replied with a slight tone of groggy disappointment. Kuroko shook his head. Thinking about their well being, his senior is a bit drunken and to drive is not permitted.  
"I'll commute, thank you for today Akashi-kun. It was most appreciated." He said bowing quickly before gathering his things and heading out.  
The moment he entered his house, Kuroko took a long breath. At the door way a rather large dog greeted him with tail wagging.  
"Nigou." The male greeted. He crouched to pet the dog with fondness missing the days he used to sit on his head but can no longer do that. The husky tilted his head as if aware of his master's dilemma. Sniffing at his clothing to find another scent on him. A strong scent all over his shirt.  
"It's nothing Nigou." He told him. Standing and going to the kitchen to fetch water for both of them. As a matter of fact, the thought of the earlier scenes were fresh and weighing in his mind. He unconsciously touched his lower lip in thought of the events. He shook it off and returned to his previous task. The dog lay on his stomach and whined to himself, placing his head on his paws.

Work the next day was the same as the week before but with a new topic that was very interesting.More thoughts weighed his mind by then. Earlier that morning as Kuroko was entering the street where his building is, he noticed a car rolling in front of the said structure. The familiar red head was at the front of the building with a few others and the car door opened. A slim tanned leg with black heels stepped on the ground before the owner of the limb showed herself to Kuroko. A tall stunningly beautiful woman stepped out of the car. She looked like a model you'd see on magazines. When Akashi was in reach, the woman kissed his cheek and held his arm to be escorted inside. Kuroko's mouth felt dry. A twinge of jealousy entered his mind. He shook it off and went inside the building himself. To think about it, Akashi is actually admirable, charming and very handsome. He shouldn't have given it a doubt that he would be taken. He's never mentioned that though so Kuroko got even more confused. Any more of this and he just might not take it so well.  
Snapping back to reality he focused a little on work but his mind kept repeating itself around his feelings. By the end of the morning he was frustrated at himself. Lunch struck the next minute, waking him from thought. He gathered his things as he does every day and heads to the cafe. He stopped at the door of the cafe in realization. What if he brings up what happened yesterday? What was he to say? What does he exactly feel for Akashi? His eyes widened and repeated the question in his head.  
'Do I like Akashi-kun?'  
Gathering his strength he pushes open the door and walks calmly to their table as per usual. Still in thought, he sits down.  
"Good Morning Tetsuya" He called. The said boy nodded his greeting.  
"Only a few of us know about this. The company is going to do international news. A branch in Europe will be built." He told him. Kuroko responded as he did a while back. Nodding.  
The rest of the conversation was nothing close to the events of last night. Kuroko was a little too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he was passive about most subjects. He was partially ignoring Akashi but some part of him still screamed his feelings loud and clear in his mind.   
"Tetsuya, good luck with this week's editorial." With that, their lunch ended. Akashi noticed long ago his passiveness but dismissed it.

For the rest of the day Kuroko was in heated war with himself. He was slightly irritated that Akashi didn't mention last night but relieved he didn't. He shook his head.  
"What is happening to me?" He mumbled. He ignored every message sent to him by the red head, asking what was wrong. The next day wasn't any better. He had no will to talk to Akashi. Building up the courage to decline their usual meeting at lunch. He messaged Akashi to do just so. He punched his time card early and left. Filing this as an emergency leave. As soon as he got home Nigou was all over him with worry. Jumping to greet him at the door and whimpering his thoughts. Kuroko pet his dog and retired in his room with him following after. Kuroko sat on his desk chair, removed his jacket and loosened his tie. He leaned over to rest his head on his folded arms. He cringed at his thoughts of the days before and the day it all began. He was frustrated to no extent. He struggled to keep his thoughts in the back of his mind with no avail. He grabbed a piece of paper form his desk and started scribbling down his thoughts. Nigou jumped from where he was sitting and barked. Kuroko took out everything he bottled up on a single page. The pup started to pace. Jumping about in the room. He was worried sick for the first time in a very long time. Once Kuroko finished his rant on parchment, Nigou approached him and stood on his hind legs and stole the paper.  
"Nigou!" Kuroko called as the dog ran out of the house. Wide eyed, he ran after the creature. He was in sight, just in front of him. The dog followed a certain scent the one Kuroko travels from day to night. The male realized what the pup was doing. He wasted not a single breath of air and chased after him.  
As expected, he was heading for the company building. The fast dog was no longer in sight, Kuroko didn't lose hope and kept his pace running. The pup ran past the crowds of people who yelped and up the flight of stairs to the 25th floor not wasting any breath. The strange scent from nights ago was fresh to the pup's nose. People whom talked to the red head had the scent but Nigou followed the strongest one. Kuroko got to the building and soon moved past the people, he entered the elevator and was lucky enough to reach one with no people in it. A straight route to his floor.   
Nigou reached a separate room where the scent was strongest. He leaped up to paw at the door handle. Lucky for the pup it was an easy open. He found the originating scent and trotted to show him the paper. Akashi stared oddly at the dog. Some dog must have gotten loose but how could it enter the building and run exactly where he was alone.  
Looking at his eyes, they were familiar. Looking lower, there was a slightly crumpled piece of paper trapped in his jaws.  
"What have you got for me?" He wondered. Nigou freely let the paper slide on his hand. Thankfully there were no wet patches on the parchment.  
Kuroko on the other hand reached his floor and asked the nearest person where Akashi was. Mentioning his office, he asked where it was. Tedious task but it was needed. He reached his office in a rush. He opened the door without a second thought.  
"Nigou!" He called out. The dog stood up from his seat and ran up to his heavy breathing form. Grinning up at him like a tease but he looked like he was determined and happy that he accomplished something. Looking up from the pup, he sees Akashi, the parchment in his hand as he placed it down on his desk.  
"Akashi-kun." A drop of sweat fell from his forehead. He hasn't run like that in years.  
"Tetsuya, is it true?" Before Kuroko can respond, Nigou barked in his place with his tongue hanging out and tail wagging.  
"Is this the reason you cancelled today?" He questioned. Kuroko took a breath.  
"..Yes." He replied. "What am I to do? I'm so confused. The night I entered your house, the next morning with the woman and you never mentioned anything about having a lover." He added. Akashi approached him. Grinning out of all things.  
"The woman?" He asked. "Yes, the one who kissed you." He replied.  
"Tetsuya she was a European business woman. Remember what I told you? We're expanding branches out to Europe she was my business partner." He explained calmly.  
"You wrote about how you thought I was drunk that night? I handle liquor as good as any. Best to know how before the older women who try to get you drunk take advantage." He chuckled.  
"I was sober as you were, probably." He added.  
"But why did you kiss me?" Kuroko asked finally.  
"Because like this, you were passionate about your words, your writing. But only with me." He replied.  
"Don't you feel the same way?" Akashi wonders aloud, stopping in front of him.  
"What do you feel for me?" Akashi asks once more. Kuroko took a deep breath and spoke his mind.  
"... I love you." He replies. The red head smirks and presses his lips on Kuroko's and he gladly accepts it.  
"Better." He chuckles. Kuroko grins and reconnects their lips. Pulling away just as fast.  
"By the way... you're CEO?" He questioned the red head looking around his grand office. Akashi shakes his head amused.  
"You've applied in this company without even knowing? My father owns the company. Akashi Co. I'm taking it over soon." He responds.  
"You're full of surprises Akashi-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, despite how old this work is. No promises for more AkaKuro stories but leave comments! <3


End file.
